happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Revenge of the Pinata
Revenge of the Pinata is a fanon episode of HTF. In this episode, Nutley gets an allergic reaction from Cubey's candy. Roles Starring *Cubey *Nutley Featuring *Trixie *Sniffles Appearances *Nutty *Spaz and Nectar *Cavity *Pinata ghosts Plot Nutley walks towards a candy store hoping to get a snack. All of a sudden, Cubey appears in the window and Nutley rushes inside. Grabbing a stick, he tries to smash Cubey, only to make a hole in the window and allow him to escape. A chase ensues until Cubey jumps over a fence, causing Nutley to bump into it. The pinata celebrates over his escape, until a fence pole breaks down. Nutley enters through and uses the fence pole to decapitate Cubey. Grabbing handfuls of candy, Nutley gorges down on Cubey's insides. However, he soon develops a rash on his face. Looking at the wrappers he left behind, Nutley discovers he has eaten candy with nuts. Later at home, he is seen wearing a cone over his head to prevent scratching. Heading into the bathroom to wash off, he unexpectedly sees the ghost of Cubey in the mirror, snickering at his misery. Nutley runs outside and locks the door, swallowing the key afterwards. In the yard next door are Nutty, Cavity, and Spaz whacking a pinata, whose face suddenly turns into Cubey's. Nutley screams even more and leaves for help. He first consults Dr. Sniffles, who replies that Nutley's reaction may become fatal unless something is done. This causes Nutley to back up into a mirror, where he sees Cubey's spirit making a cut throat gesture. He screams out of the office, leaving Sniffles puzzled. Next, Nutley talks to Trixie about Cubey's ghost, so she pulls out a weegie board. The two sit at a table, holding hands, trying to communicate with the dead. Nutley hear's Cubey's snickering and tells Trixie that it is working. After a few minutes, a flash of light appears on their board. Then, Cubey's ghost appears in plain sight and Nutley apologizes in desperation to be cured. As Cubey thinks over, the allergy causes Nutley to turn purple and foam at the mouth. Coming up with his decision, Cubey snaps his fingers and instantly cures the squirrel. Everything turns back to normal, and Trixie throws the weegie board away, followed by Nutley. As Nutley walks past a yard, Cavity breaks the pinata. Unfortunately, pinata ghosts start raging the area. Nutty and Cavity are beaten senselessly, while Spaz is choked with Nectar being shoved down her throat. Hearing the ruckus, Nutley enters the yard. He sees a piece of candy before him and eats it, only to swell up and explode from an allergy. Just before the episode ends, Cubey's spirit moans while wiggling his fingers. Deaths #Cubey is decapitated and bashed (lives on as a ghost). #Nutty and Cavity are clubbed to death. #Spaz chokes on Nectar. #Nutley explodes. Trivia *Nutley has undergone a slight change since his last appearance (Going Nuts), this time having a darker tail. *The pinata ghosts resemble Cubey except more dull in color. *The episode's title makes a parody of Revenge of the Sith from Star Wars. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 36 Episodes